County of Greenewood
The County of Greenewood is the present seat of the fiercest fighting, while also the seat of the most progressive resources to the population and visitors. Despite the fighting that can occur at the borders, it is the most frequent region people vacation in. It is the most recently conquered territory of the Duchy of Storm's Reach, though further expansion has been rumored at times. Troll's Head Outpost Troll's Head Outpost rests along the northern border, to the west, and gains its name from the grim method of boasting it has adapted. As the constant incursions became more irritating than it was a serious concern, the men at the outpost began mounting the heads of their troll attackers upon the pointed wooden stakes that lined the perimeter of the large camp. Though less than appealing, it is clear to travelers that pass through this entrance to the lands that the men paid to defend it take their jobs quite seriously, and are ever vigilant to ensure the pressing trolls do not break beyond the border to cause chaos within. Greeneshade Though it holds this gruesome sight, the county of Greenewood also boasts the much more peaceful locations of Greeneshade and Merchant's Rest. Greeneshade is known to be the center for vacation. Rented homes, expansive gardens, and focus upon tourism and collectibles in trade, this is where many of the visiting nobles may find themselves prior to approaching the main estate closer to the coast. The walled city has also become a center for philosophers and students, sharing their thoughts, experiences and lessons. It is known for the intellectually stimulating environment and conversation, moreso than a location for drunken barfights. Lioncrest Cathedral Though not religious themselves, the Greenes have not neglected the construction of a truly magnificent place of worship, worthy of visiting for its architectural beauty alone. Tall towers built with dark stone, stained glass windows commemorating a number of important events in the progress of the Kingdom, and a large interior not only to house liturgies and the altar, but also to house an expansive library for those seeking to study the Light and its magics. The massive grounds dedicated to this cathedral are also known to house further knowledge and opportunity, functioning as something of a school for the inhabitants of the duchy--though travelers are welcome to join the studies. The additional buildings offer housing for students, rooms for lessons, and yet another expansive library to offer the resources needed for those preferring to sharpen their wit rather than their blade. It's proximity to Greeneshade and Merchant's Rest alike has ensured that the individuals pursuing studies bring thought provoking conversations to both locations, and Greeneshade in particular has seen a significant growth in public meeting places for those seeking to discuss and refine philosophy, or otherwise share their intellectual gains with the visitors. Merchant's Rest Traveling merchants seeking to peddle their goods or refine their craft may find better solace in the city known as Merchant's Rest. Though taverns and inns are spotted throughout this location, the area is something of a dream for merchants. It appears to be one, rather large 'trading district'. Though some primary buildings hold the typical alliance stone facades and brilliant blue decor, much of the city is overpopulated with much more robust stands, wooden buildings, and a seemingly never ending stretch of forges, blacksmith shops, jewelcrafters, tailors and so on. This thriving center of trade is known for the variety of goods presented, speckled with the sporadic street entertainer seeking to earn a coin or two as people peruse the stands of the enormous market. Category:Locations